


Astrals Willing

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: FFXV OC/Character Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Tender Gladio, brief fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: A snippet of Kona’s life as a huntress after darkness comes to Lucis. This features Gladio and the somewhat awkward relationship between the two. What even are they?





	Astrals Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Kona belongs to me. FFXV belongs to Square-Enix

It wasn't every day that Kona got the chance to be with Gladiolus. With the constant threat of daemons looming over everyone's heads and the never ending mission to collect meteor shards, it was a wonder the two got to meet up at all. News traveled fast that one of the royal retainers was back in town, and one look at Iris told the red haired huntress all she needed to know about who that retainer was.

Kona rushed toward the power plant, taking the steps in Lestallum two at a time to reach her goal as quickly as she could. She paused briefly by the power station to drop off the meteor shards she had collected on her last mission before she carried on, not pausing again until the massive man was in her sights. He hadn't seen her yet. With a cheeky grin, she snuck behind him, poised to startle the object of her affection. Just before she leapt into action, he turned and wrapped his beefy arms around her with booming laughter.

"Gotcha!" He hefted her up into a hug, which Kona graciously returned. She buried her face into his shirt and breathed in, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a clamp.

"Now I've got you!" She said, her tone muffled by his shoulder. "And I'm not letting go for at least an hour." She proclaimed. Gladio, resigned to his fate, gave a shrug and rubbed her back with his hand. The plant workers, all of whom were used to this sight by now, simply chuckled and went about their business. It was refreshing to see young love at work, especially in times like those.

Unfortunately, Kona's koala-like state wasn't meant to last. Shouts from the square drew their attention, and the two were off to investigate. A fight came into view. Two grown men were scrapping over a set of rations. The two hunters were new by the looks of their clean uniforms and their shining weapons. The two were coming to serious blows, yet no one was stepping in. Kona sighed and stepped forward, reaching a hand at for one man's shoulder.

"Alright, enough of thi-" His fist swung out and caught her on the end of the nose. Bloody dribbled down over her lips and chin as it flowed freely from her nostrils. Gladiolus growled, surging forward to bring the man to his knees for what he had done, but was stopped by Monica's hand on his elbow. She shook her head.

"Watch." She said with a knowing smile. Kona wiped the blood from her face, effectively smearing it like gory war paint across her skin. She snarled and brought the hunter up by his shoulders. She head butted him, his nose busting and sending more blood to the ground. Her blue eyes caught movement as the other hunter ran with the rations tucked under his arm.

"Drop em!" She yelled. When he didn't oblige, she rolled her eyes and warped to him, bringing him down face first just before he reached the stairs. She pinned him with her legs, tossing the ration pack aside and grabbing his hair with her hands. She lifted his head up. "Listen, punk. If I can take you down this easily, you're either too new or too weak. Change that, or the daemons will kill you." She stood and yanked him to his feet. "Frankly, I don't care why you were fighting over those rations when there's plenty to go around- that's none of my business. But what is my business is anything that jeopardizes our chance of survival." She shoved him at the stairs, and he stumbled before he caught himself. "You're lucky I caught you and not Dave. Now go the fuck back to your tent." He ran off, head dipped low. The woman deflated

"You alright?" A shadow fell over Kona as she held her hand over her nose. She looked up at Gladiolus. "Your nose... here, let me look." Kona would never cease to be surprised at how gentle he was when it came to taking care of her. He pried her hands away and grunted. "It's not broken, at least."

"What? Scared a broken nose'll mar my pretty face?" Kona's tease fell flat as she hissed in pain. Gladio held a rag to her bloody nose and she took it with a pained grin. The shield rolled his eyes and slapped her on the back.

"Come on, let's get you patched up."

Healing potions worked wonders for Kona’s nose. With little more than bruised skin left to show for it, she was almost disappointed she couldn’t make an example out of her injury. She touched the tender flesh gently, pleased with the outcome. Gladiolus wasn’t so happy.

“You were pretty reckless back there. What if they had teamed up on you?” He asked. Of course he was proud of what she had done. Keeping the peace was no easy task, especially when everyone was so on edge.

“I could have taken them. You saw how green they were.” Kona didn’t look up from where she was packing away the empty potion phial and bandages. “Besides, you were right there. You would have stepped in if you thought I couldn’t handle it.” While that was true, the statement troubled Gladio. He frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I won’t always be there to help you out.” He said to her. Kona stilled. “You know that.” For a moment, her throat tightened. The huntress swallowed the lump that threatened to choke her voice. “I have to leave tomorrow to meet up with Prompto and Ignis.”

“I know, I know,” she waved her hand and put on a brave face. She couldn’t meet his gaze. Her chest ached with the thought of parting from him again. It had been like that for two years. They were constantly parting ways for some reason or another. “It’s the same old shit, just a different day. I’m being careful, I promise. It’s just....” She quieted and Gladio quirked an eyebrow. “Someone’s gotta do the shitty jobs around here. Like keeping peace between rookies, or burning the dead. May as well be me.”

“They have you doing that?” Gladiolus was appalled. But he supposed someone had to. He just wished it wasn’t her. He could see it now. She was wilting without the sun, without her friends, her family.... Without him. “Kona, I-“

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. Her eyes grew hard and cold. “Don’t you dare pity me.” She said. “I’m doing what I have to. My part. And you’re doing yours. If we keep at it, we’ll be able to rest in no time. Astrals willing.” She rose and patted him on the back. “Cmon big guy. Let’s go get some food. Then we can keep talking. Like I said, you’re stuck with me for at least an hour.”


End file.
